Roces malintencionados
by FragmenI
Summary: El extenso libro de Pociones Avanzadas Tomo VI estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que Lily necesitara que alguien se lo pasara. Alguien alto. Además estaba pegado como para tener que ayudarlo y eso significaba tener que subirse a la misma silla.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

**¡Dedicado a HPLilius!** Pero ustedes también pueden dejar un review.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>oces malintencionados.

¿Qué hay de malo en un libro de Pociones difíciles y avanzadas? Lo que Lily suponía, es que absolutamente nada. Y si así era... ¿Por qué ponían al libro tan condenadamente arriba?

La pelirroja, frustrada, dejó de hacer puntitias de pié y soltó el aire de sus coloradas mejillas. Colocó sus manos en la cintura y miró hacia atrás, aparentemente no había nadie. Pero... no, se dijo a sí misma. En la última semana se había agregado una orden implícita que decía que el uso de magia fuera de clases era totalmente indebido. Todo por su primo, el mequetrefe de Fred, que había intentando, junto a James, hacer explotar a las velas del comedor.

Volvió a posicionarse mejor sobre la silla de madera, a la cuál la sentía bastante chueca. No cabían dudas, el libro estaba demasiado viejo. Incluso había arrimado la mesa, la cual era un poco más alta que la silla, y se había subido a ella pero no pudo alcanzar al libro. Sus dedos ni siquiera rosaban al grueso libro lleno de artículos que la ayudarían en su experiencia.

—Mierda —se quejó, bajándose de la silla efectivamente chueca. Sacó su varita— Un hechizo no le hará daño a na.

—¿Qué haces, Lily?

Cuando la pelirroja giró, lo primero que vio fue una risa bonita, burlona y torcida. Marca Malfoy, sin dudas. Bajó la varita, derrotada. Scorpius Malfoy y ella se llevaban bien, se toleraban mínimamente como para no arrancarse los cabellos ni llamarse por sus apellidos. Pero no cabía duda de que Scorpius diría que "La Princesita Potter" como él la llamaba, iba a contar indiscretamente a la directora.

Frunció los labios, mirando a Scorpius desde los píes a la cabeza buscando una excusa—Nada...

Scorpius sonrió y a continuación hizo lo que Lily jamás creyó... se subió el mismo a la silla.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó, confundida, y guardando su varita.

—Ayudándote —le respondió él, mirando desde arriba.

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sin molestarse de que se notara de que la acción del rubio la dejó aturdida. Pero lo más raro fue, a pesar de que él era un chico, que pronto dirigió su mirada al borde del primer botón de Lily, cerca de sus pechos. La pelirroja sintió un fuerte calor galoparse en sus mejillas, y no pudo evitar colocarse la coleta del cabello en el lugar donde Malfoy observaba.

—¿Qué libro quieres? —preguntó, al fin y al cabo la estaba ayudando...

—Pociones avanzadas, tomo seis —susurró, prácticamente aturdida por lo anterior.

—Eh... —dijo Scorpius, moviendo su cabeza a través de la estantería.

El, efectivamente, llegaba al lugar, aunque necesitaba levantar el brazo a pesar de todo.

—Aquí está —comentó, pero pronto comenzó a forcejear— Esto... no sale, ¿qué demonios le pasa?, no quiere salir.

—¿Cómo que no quiere salir? —preguntó, comenzando a subirse a la mesa que estaba a un costado de la silla— Inténtalo con más fuerza.

—Que no, Lily, no sale —dijo Scorpius. Su rostro estaba fruncido y algunas venas se notaban marcadas en su mano.

Lily levantó las cejas, sorprendida. De verdad aquél libro parecía estar totalmente pegado. Sin saber con exactitud qué estaba haciendo, Lily se coló en la misma silla que Scorpius y se agarró de su espalda. La pelirroja apenas le llegaba a los hombros, pero aún así pudo llegar a su muñeca y ayudarlo a jalar.

—Nos vamos a caer —informó Scorpius, haciendo más fuerza.

—No, dale, haz más fuerza —murmuró Lily, con los dientes apretados— ¡Qué porquería!

Como si de un chiste se tratara, Scorpius comenzó a reírse casi inaudible. Lily paró el forcejeo, furiosa. Se acomodó mejor en la silla, temiendo caerse, uno de sus pies estaba subido sobre el de Malfoy.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes? —chilló— Esto no es gracioso.

—De vos, Lily, de vos —dijo, volviendo a reírse. La miró— Bueno, está bien, me detengo.

Lily frunció los labios, y se agarró mejor al hombro de Scorpius al sentir poca estabilidad.

—Malfoy, quiero ese libro.

—Lo sé... —dijo Scorpius, giró el rostro y enfrentó a Lily— Te haré piesitos.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Lily, horrorizada, mirando atentamente a los ojos grises.

—Dale, no seas tan mojigata —dijo.

Lily estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Scorpius la corrió de su lugar y la colocó delante de él, frente a frente con los libros. Lily apretó los labios al sentir su trasero en las piernas de Scorpius.

—Pero... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —chilló, girando su rostro.

Scorpius sonreía, como si de un juego se tratara, y de un muy buen juego, uno que el parecía llevar ventaja.

—Dale, vos sos la que querés ese estúpido libro —dijo, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Lily y, con un poco de esfuerzo, la levantó.

—¡No, bájame, no! —gritó, pero no se movió: lo último que deseaba era quedar en el piso, y él sobre ella. Aunque la idea de ella sobre él no era tan mala...

—Vamos, Lily, no grites, nos van a echar.

Scorpius la colocó sobre su hombro, aún sosteniendo al cuerpo de Lily por su cintura. La pelirroja volvió a sentir el calor en sus mejillas, y se sintió tonta porque aquel era solamente Scorpius Malfoy... había vivido con él desde los once años, había aprendido a nadar junto a él...

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Scorpius, su voz se notaba un poco tensa.

—Sí, sí —dijo Lily, levantando la vista. Ahora el libro estaba prácticamente frente suyo, alargó sus manos pero le faltaba estar un poco más cerca— Acércame más, Scorpius.

Lily abrió la boca con impresión al ver que Scorpius bajaba más su mano y la ponía prácticamente sobre su trasero, pero al menos, pensaba para reconfortarse, se movió con mucha más ligereza. Ahora sí podía llegar al libro. Estiró sus manos e impulsó con fuerza, moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—Con cuidado, Lily —pidió Scorpius. Lily sonrió, pero no le contestó.

Lily pudo encontrar el error. El libro estaba demasiado atrás comparado con los demás, intentó abrir más el espacio para poder correr mejor al libro, por fin pudo hacerlo y el libro estuvo en sus manos.

—¡Lo tengo!

—Merlín, qué cosa más rara —dijo, agitadamente, una voz detrás de ellos.

Lily y Scorpius giraron las cabezas al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados. Albus, el hermano de Lily, tenía los ojos verdes un poco achinados, la boca con un raro rictus en una de las comisuras y tenía un libro debajo del brazo derecho. Lily sonrió a su hermano, y Scorpius miró a Lily intentando buscar una excusa. Porque Albus, definitivamente, era de lo más celoso que había con su pequeña hermana. No tanto como James... o mejor dicho, no era tan peligroso como James.

—Hola Albus —dijo Lily, bajándose del agarre de Scorpius y sentir el roce de su brazo alrededor de toda su espalda pequeña al bajar de él.

—Acabo de ver a Rose besándose con Zabini en los pasillos... —Albus señaló a ambos— Pero esto, definitivamente, es peor, mucho peor.

Scorpius se bajó de la silla, colocándose junto a Lily quien tenía el libro rodeado por los brazos.

—La estaba ayudando a buscar un libro —explicó el rubio.

—Ya veo... —Albus parecía más absorto que Lily con su mirada posada en las mejillas coloradas del rubio— Scorpius, hay que entrenar, vámonos.

Scorpius asintió, confundido, pensó que Albus le gritaría como hizo hace poco, cuando Scorpius admitió frente a él que Lily le parecía linda.

—Nos vemos Lily —dijo Albus, agarrando a Malfoy por la espalda y empujándolo hacia la salida.

Scorpius giró el rostro y sonrió a Lily. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo y dijo en voz baja "gracias" segura de que el rubio leería sus labios. Cuando ambos desaparecieron tras uno de los pasillos, Lily agarró el libro y lo miró mejor, ahora podía hacer su investigación. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó su mano sobre su cintura al recordar el tacto del Slytherin. Sonrió con descaro, prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Por primera vez se sintió de otra manera con Scorpius... se sentía, agradecida. Y, sobretodo, con ganas de volver a verlo.

* * *

><p>Inés, es para ti, por volver a escribir y a darme razones por las que seguir por aquí. Espero te haya gustado. ¡Gracias a Darmin por betearlo dulcemente! Te agradezco mucho, linda, gracias por tu tiempo. Recuerden dejar un review, 1 review es igual a una sonrisa, saludos :D<p> 


End file.
